Secret Impossible
by AymberPoet
Summary: When you're a girl dating a vampire nothing is ever quite as simple as you'd like, so when Bella gets some impossible news can she really handle everything as well as she thinks she can?
1. Stolen Innocence

**Finally, finally edited this! If there's any typos/mistakes please do say but I think everything should be a lot better now so ENJOY :) **

In our meadow I laid quietly next to Edward's cool, hard body. Under the hot sun-set it felt nice, his shirt was unbuttoned leaving his bare chest and torso glittering in the sun. I traced patterns with on his defined abs, while a soft noise I can only describe as purring vibrated his chest. Edward was an angel, my angel, no matter that he would only describe himself as a monster. I lent my chin on him and looked up into his face, he was so beautiful. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, liquid topaz gazing back at me.

"Why did you stop?" He purred in his velvet soft voice. My heart fluttered, he obviously heard because he swept me into a cool kiss, which lasted until I need to breath, damn my human needs why couldn't he just change me? It would be so simple then, and he would never have to worry about hurting me, in fact he'd have to be scared of me.

"I just had see your face" I replied trying and failing to sound seductive.

"I know 30 seconds is an awful long time" Edward replied sarcastically and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said in an attempt to be seductive.

"Your orders ma'am" Edward mock saluted before pulling me in for a passionate kiss; it was kisses like these that reminded me that my darling Edward said I could have him anytime I wanted. It wasn't that I didn't want him, I just never found the right moment that wasn't seconds later interrupted by Emmett or Jasper or both! listening outside. I mean ok maybe Edward is the 110-year-old-virgn but it really isn't all that interesting. I don't hang around outside Emmett and Rosalie's room listening to what could only if you didn't know be described as a two rabid bears, trying to destroy everything including each other, anyways Rosalie would kill me and she doesn't need another motive.

Breaking apart his hand slipped up my new blue tight-fitting t-shirt; he was kissing my neck up to my face, along my cheeks. I moaned quietly as he fiddled with my bra strap.

"God this shirt is tight, it's got to go!" as he said this I felt my top and bra whipped off and flung away in one lightening fast movement. Giggling I rolled over onto my back, my front feeling slightly vulnerable as Edward traced down from my neck down in-between my breasts, down my stomach stopping at my jeans. "We are going to have to do something with these too," he growled sexily, I flushed though I m not sure why, as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, revealing some sky blue undies that matched my bra perfect causing an eyebrow to raise at my new found fashion sense. A hunger filled his eyes as he kissed from my foot up my leg and down the other.

"Eager are we?" I asked playfully, but it obviously came out wrong because Edward stopped mid-kiss and gave me such an apologetic look that was almost shame.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why? You said anytime anywhere" I snapped back pushing him back so I sat straddling him, I lent down and whispered in his ear "I choose now," biting his ear then kissing from his neck to his belly button realising he still had his jeans on (no matter how close he was to bursting them.)

"That's not fair," I raised an eyebrow and careful keeping our gaze locked I ran a finger down his stomach, making him shiver; unbuttoning and unzipping until I pulled them off to reveal black silk boxers, very sexy. "I liked these on you but you know," I whispered between kisses from his hard lips, "I bet they look even better off." He smiled seductively making me blush.

"Know what? I think so too," he winked at me and I pulled them off quicker than I thought I could. "Who's eager now?" Edward's velvet voice in my ear and delicious breath in the air made me feel faint. I blushed again, damn it! Why couldn't I stop? I felt something poking into my leg, it felt as hard as, well what's harder than Edward? Looking down I gasped.

"It… I… oh…" I stammered feeling slightly scared, "it's a bit big isn't it?" I gazed into his golden eyes. He looked ashamed, "don't look like that" I whined, "it's fantastic. I knew every single inch of you was to die for," and although I smiled as I said it, as soon as the last part came out it fell away. Edward scowled at me pulling away, "I didn't mean," I sighed "what are we going to do with you Edward? Come back," he looked up at me; I have to admit it was almost painful to look at something so beautiful. Trying not to stare at his incredible body, I waited while he mulled over this situation.

"Bella I- Are you sure? I mean you don't want to regret anything later..."

"Here we go with that crap again; Edward I could only regret it if it wasn't with you," I had pointed this out many times before, god even vampire men were stubborn as hell. "Pretty please?" His scowl fell away as he looked in my eyes.

"OK, but stop me if it hurts in anyway got it?" I nodded, eager to get him back in my arms.

I was swept into a tender kiss, were our tongues danced and ran across each others lips, his cold hand slipped off my lacy underwear, leaving both of us completely naked. I blushed hard, he smiled and kissed my neck pushing me onto my back so I lay underneath him.

"Are you sure? I mean I…" He asked quietly, I pressed a finger to his lips and replied by pulling him into what I hoped was a sexy kiss. Gathering a deep breath he entered slowly, a sharp pain ran through me as he pushed in further, I gasped loudly at the pain and snuggled into his cold shoulder as he paused concerned until I gave him the green light. We moved together, in perfect sync for what felt like hours, I never wanted to stop but the sun set and the dark night was cold. I moaned his name one last time before my stomach gave a earthquake-like-growl.

"Oh I forgot, I'm so sorry Bella!" Edward began in his overly-protective tone.

"Don't," I shushed him, "it's getting cold anyway, we can continue this later." He raised an eyebrow and gave me that crooked smile I adored so much.

"Not satisfied my angel?" He asked playfully.

"Not even close," I replied kissing him gently but I couldn't stop my sense of urgency seep through.

"Come on then, lets go home, mine or yours?"

"Yours, definitely. I really couldn't deal with Charlie after this," I said but didn't add that I knew I would blurt it all out in a second if he asked. Then again facing Emmett, Jasper and probably thanks to Alice the other members of Edward's family who will be eager for the gory details didn't feel so inviting either, but at least they wouldn't try and _kill _either of us.

* * *

As we arrived home at Edward's beautiful mansion, it was quiet, too quiet. I expected Emmett's booming laughter to sound straight away but it didn't and even Edward was surprised.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Edward's clear voice rang out in the empty house, "looks like we're alone," he said softly smiling.

"Good, now," I said pulling him to the stairs, "we can finish what we started?" He rolled his eyes as he kissed my neck and just as I began to relaz bounded Emmett, out of nowhere he crashed into us heavily. I skidded down to the bottom step and landed awkwardly.

"Ouch! Emmett that hurt!" I cried out, but not before two cold arms wrap round me and placed me softly on the sofa.

"Bella! Are you OK? What hurts? EMMETT!" Edward roared as his brother shuffled over.

"Come on Ed I didn't mean to, how was I supposed to know she would fall?" He looked sincerely sorry so I stroked Edward's arm.

"Don't worry, I m not hurt and Emmett didn't mean it Edward," I looked into his eyes and he softened and relaxed.

"Fine, but still what the hell did you think you were doing!", Emmett plonked down next to me thinking very hard (which isn't a sight you see very often) I could see by Edward's face he was listening just as hard as Emmett was thinking and a couple minutes later they returned to me.

"Well?" I began but Edward shook his head.

"It's nothing," he stroked my face then turned to the grazes on my elbows and shins; they were nothing, one layer of skin had been ripped and it didn't hurt at all. I pointed this out to Edward while examined me and finally giving the all clear Emmett challenged him to a duel on Mortal Combat. Emmett played Groro while Edward played Sub-zero; it was quite entertaining watching their characters spurt digital blood as they showed off 'expert' ninja moves (Edward didn't usually play video games so I wasn't completely sick of them yet.) In the end Edward won after Emmett displayed a colourful vocab, and threw the control into the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"You might want to learn to control that temper of yours," Edward gloated, showing off the rare sibling rivalry they had.

"Stop showing off and make me some food please?" Edward bowed mockingly but still waited for my choice, "um, nutella sandwich please!" He smiled and kissed me briefly before going to the kitchen.

"So..." Emmett began.

"So what?" I replied knowing exactly what was coming.

"Come on, how was it? Did he float your boat?" I laughed loudly.

"Like I am going to tell you that. Anyway Edward wouldn't be too pleased if I said it was rubbish-"

"Excuse me? I believe I did quite well actually," Edward's honey voice whispered in my ear. I grabbed the sandwich quickly and took a huge bite to avoid talking.

I flashed a brown tongue at a repulsed Emmet who recoiled as far away as possible. When I finished it off and licked my fingers thoroughly, it was delicious, surprisingly so since I rarely ever ate nutella let alone in such great quantities.

"Hungry?" Edward laughed.

"I don't see how anyone could be hungry enough to eat that!" exclaimed Emmett. Just that moment the rest of the family joined us; Alice and Rosalie chatting excitedly at vampric speed while Esme trailed in shaking her head at the girls, last of all Carlisle came in carrying about a hundred bags, most of which I could see were elegant black and pink ones I recognised from Victoria's secret.

"God these bags are heavy!" This voice came from behind Carlisle, I craned my neck and saw Jasper with just as many bags as his 'father.'

"Hey, let us help," Edward and Emmett flitted across the room to help their fellow guys out.

"Hey Bells, long time no see," Alice bent down and hugged me.

"Yeah I know, too long. I see you went shopping," I nodded towards the boys, Alice giggled and gave me a knowing look.

"Most of it's for you,"

"Ahem Alice those Mikey corsets are mine!" Rosalie growled as she pulled out of a deep kiss with Emmett.

After all the bags had been deposited in Alice or Rosalie's room (which even with vampric speed took a long time, everyone settled down.)

"I need to phone Charlie, I just remembered I hadn't talked to him all day." Edward handed me the phone and I punched in my number, it rung just twice before being answered; he was obviously worried.

"Bella?"

"Yes Dad its me, I'm fine; I just called to let you know I'm staying at Edward's tonight," silence followed.

"Oh, really? What did you do today?" _Crap._ Emmet snickered I threw him an evil look.

"Nothing... much, just hung out, saw a couple of people..." My voice was stressed and too high but my Dad didn't seem to notice.

"OK are his parents there?"

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes, he was so cutely annoying when he was trying to be protective.

"OK good, well... Have fun, but you know, not _too much-"_

"_Good night_ dad, I love you," I snapped the phone shut and Emmett burst into hysterics. "What!" I snapped a bit harsher than I meant to.

"What were you gonna tell your Dad? That you spent the whole day in a meadow somewhere in the woods getting it on with Edward?" I blushed, this seemed really funny to Emmett and Jasper because they started laughing uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes and yawned; my watch said 11:48 which wasn't that late but we had been busy all day.

"Lets get you to bed," Edward whispered gently in my ear, I started to potest but once I was in his arms I felt an overpowering desire to fall asleep there. He set me down by the bathroom and handed my toiletries bag; in a zombie-like state I washed, brushed my teeth and got into my new Pjs, some black cotton bottoms and a grey button up tee. Snuggling into the huge gold bed I felt a asleep, my body curled into a ball next to his body as he hummed my lullaby

* * *

I woke the next morning to find cold hands stroking down my back and thighs, closing my eyes again I moaned softly and his hand shot away.

"Morning," I sighed pushing one eye open to find him breathing deeply in a corner.

"Sorry I, just, I…" He looked so guilty.

"Come back here, I didn't tell you to stop." Shaking his head, Edward climbed back into bed and started where he had left off.

"I just couldn't stop thinking all these bad things about you, and what I could do, what I wanted to do," his eyes were darker today which I found incredibly sexy. I pushed myself against him and found him digging into me again. My hands ran down his stomach causing a shiver throughout his body.

"Well I had a very naughty dream last night," I purred trying to sound sexy (though I felt slightly awkward,) he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Care to share?" I blushed; I had had a naughty dream last night and it included us doing something on Edward's piano I really didn't think I could share with him, but feeling his erection against my hand I couldn't help it. I undid his jeans, and sliding them off my hand ventured into his boxers. I stroked his dick slowly; he growled deeply, pushing me back and before I knew it we were at it again but this time a lot more passionately. Afterwards I curled up in his arms still rushed with adrenaline and endorphins; he stroked my back and thighs while humming me to sleep. I have to admit I love doing nothing with Edward.


	2. Beautiful Liar

My dad never found out about what Edward and I really got up to which was surprising since I was sure lying to him would be hard but I was kind of good at lying which was weird because I had never been able to do it when I was younger.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Edward and his family had gone hunting, I was in the garden pushed up against a tree reading my battered copy of Wuthering Heights, again. Edward couldn't stand it but I loved and understood all the characters in a way I never had with any other book. On the top of my page was Edward's note "M_y beautiful Bella, I won't be gone long because I miss you too much already. Keep safe, yours forever Edward._" I sighed taking in the rays of the sunshine, I was seriously lacking in vitamin D lately. I was enjoying the peace, Charlie was away fishing, Edward was away 'camping', and Jacob... Jake however, I missed. His warm smile, his bad jokes; I didn't understand why the hatred between him and Edward had gotten to this level, they didn't even _talk _for God's sake!

Putting my book down I suddenly needed the bathroom and realised I was late; I was thankful but still curious, I mean can't? No, but what if? This fight in my head was going to last forever, Edward didn't _work_ so to speak but even so I started to worry. It had been a month since the first time in the meadow already... In my panic I rushed and grabbed my keys and purse then drove to Port Angeles; I pulled my hoodie up as I walked into the pharmacy area and grabbed a pregnancy test. I read through it just in case it was more complicated than the adverts say because right now I couldn't think properly. I almost sprinted over to the cashier and smiled sweetly at the lady on the till, she smiled back but it semed forced as she took in everything about me. I paid and rushed out, hopefully this plan was too quick for Alice to have a vision- Alice! If I was pregnant she definitely would have seen. What if she told Edward?

* * *

I ran inside and took the stairs two at a time; I locked the bathroom door and followed the instructions (blushing all the way.) I went downstairs and put the test on the counter while I tried, with shaking hands, to make a sandwich even though I wasn't hungry, I gave up after a few minutes and cleared away. I sat down trying to keep my breathing under control: what if? I looked up from the table, 3 minutes should be up right? I closed my eyes picked up the test and opened them quickly. 

_Fuck._ Two clear blue lines showed; I dropped the white stick and it clattered on the floor loudly. Tears welled up as I picked up the evidence and ran to my room, then broke down. I cried for hours; no emotion I recognised was in me, I was just crying, I didn't know if I was happy or sad, angry or OK. I heard Charlie come in, I rushed into the bathroom and tried my best to clean up, I hid the test and came down stairs.

"Hey Bells, how have you been all alone?" Charlie hugged me tightly.

"Fine dad, catch anything?" I was kind of curious but really I just wanted to start cooking, anything to distract me. A wide grin spread across his face and he produced a large silver fish, a salmon

"Yum!" I tried to sound enthusiastic as I took the fish while Charlie got a beer out the fridge and sat down.

"What did you get up to today?"I froze guiltily, could I lie about this?

"Um, you know... Nothing much, chores, reading, I went down to Port Angles,"well it was almost the truth.

"Really? What did you do there?"

"Not a lot, walked by the sea, stretched my legs..." I shivered at what I really did. Dad switched on a game while I prepared and cooked the salmon, a thankfully very consuming job. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Bella?" Edward's anxious voice made me smile but also made me slightly nervous.

"Who else would be answering?" I heard him sigh, bad sign.

"It's just Alice lost you and I was wondering if you've been to that… dog," he growled the last word.

"No I have not seen _Jake_, you know I don't see him anymore!" I tried not to sound bitter about that.

"Well what have you done, Alice hasn't seen you all day." Why hadn't Alice seen anything? I was happy but worried.

"Nothing just stuff; I've been alone all day if you must know," I didn't like lying to him.

"OK I'll see you soon, I love you," Edward purred down the phone.

"I love you more," I replied then snapped my phone shut forcefully. I finished cooking and served up; we ate in comfortable silence then I washed up, a routine we were both happy enough with... I think. Retreating to my room I picked up the test and stared the two lines just as clear as ever, was this really happening? Was the impossible coming true? What will I tell everyone? What will everyone say? Tears flowed again and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Monday morning came, still no Edward; I felt terrible and rushed quickly into the bathroom throwing up everything I had eaten in the last 12 hours.

"Great, no Edward, morning sickness and school. I love my life," groaning I pulled on my favourite outfit the blue top I wore that fateful night with Edward and some jeans with a soft pull-over. It had snowed overnight and Charlie, the best dad ever had put my snow-tracks on, I decided against breakfast and just had a glass of orange juice. Glancing up at the clock I trudged to my truck, driving to school was awful. All the way I thought about turning home and faking (well not really faking is it?) ill. Finally arriving I saw the silver Volvo and almost cried.

Edward was talking to Alice, a worried frown on his face; he was so beautiful, even when he was frowning, and after so long without him I just wanted to be in those strong arms again, I just wanted to feel safe. _No, you need to figure how to tell him,_ my head told me firmly, so I got out and practically ran to the door but Edward was faster, obviously.

"Bella, I've missed you so much," he smiled happily; I felt so guilty but I tried to push him away, I needed more time. "Bella?" He said, "what's wrong?" I could of screamed.

_"Well I don't know lets see I'm pregnant with a vampire's baby, such vampire did not even come to see me when he got home and expects me to say I missed you too and be kissy-wissy?_" Of course I did _not_ say that, I just huffed and pushed past leaving a gorgeous dazed look on his face.

The day went past in a blur and before I knew it, it was lunch... Crap. I sat with Jessica nodding and smiling while I watched Edward, he looked upset and was watching me back but neither of us made an attempt to say anything.

"Earth to Bella!" Jessica's voice finally got through.

"Yes?" I said But she huffed and turned to Lauren. Angela slid carefully moved closer to me.

"Has something happened?" Her calm voice was kind and soothing.

"I guess you could say that," I replied bleakly. Nodding she asked if I wanted to talk, "no, no, it's nothing Ange we just had a small fight. This is his punishment," I smiled.

"It looks like your punishment too though," I could hear concern in her voice but I just smiled and nodded, I couldn't disagree. I got up and thanked her before turning away, I walked outside a took a deep breath and suddenly Edward appeared.

"Look Bella I'm sorry I didn't come round but…" He trailed off and I realised I was crying, "Bella please don't cry. I was busy with Carlisle and I rung but no one answered, I was going to come but Alice had a vision and you were fine." Since when does Edward rely on Alice's visions about my safety? I turned my head away, "come on lets go." I frowned.

"Where to?" Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"My house," I realised what he wanted; could I do it knowing about our baby? Yes, until I got some morals I could, so smiling I let him drive me to his house.

When we arrived he picked me up and flitted to his bedroom, somewhere in the process we lost our clothes. He kissed every part of my body hungrily while his hands explored; a huge smile was plastered on my face as he stroked my stomach, unknowingly stroking his baby. I lay back saying his name over and over again, each time a little louder, shouting when he pushed in, moving at a scarily fast pace until we both climaxed simultaneously. Panting I curled into Edward's arms while he hummed my lullaby, falling asleep, then in what seemed like minutes I was awoken by Emmett shouting.

"Edward! You prick! Where's Bella?"

"I'm here!" I shouted back. Emmett appeared a few seconds later taking in the rumpled state of the room and of me he figured out why we had disappeared and burst out laughing.

"You snuck out of school to have a shag?" This set Emmet off, he roared with laughter; I blushed deeply covering myself up with the quilt. Edward shoved Emmett out forcefully then turned to me.

"Sorry I should have thought about that," he looked embarrassed but I just smiled and climbed over to kiss him; my stomach then decided to growl loudly and I started to panic about the baby. I had completely forgotten, (is that normal?) I got dressed and was whisked away to eat something, I had a craving for brioche...

* * *

November flew by and Edward never left my side which was always good but on the other hand I was 2 months pregnant and needed to visit the doctors without him knowing. Maybe Carlisle would help me? No, Edward will read his thoughts. I sat with Edward at the piano while I thought; he was composing a new Christmas piece just for me, how romantic can you be?

"Do you like it?" He said in a soft voice, he seemed more careful with me like he knew to be gentle but I'm sure he didn't, did he?

"I love it." Leaning over I kissed him, he pulled me onto his lap as we kissed deeper.

"Ahem," I looked up and Alice was lent against Jasper waiting for us to finish, I blushed scarlet which made Edward smile, he loved my _human quirks_. "Your mum wants to know if your going there for Christmas," I paused, I did want to be with the Cullens but I also really missed my Mom

"Um, what does dad think?" I know Charlie would love to spend Christmas with me and I felt guilty.

"It's up to you," Alice can be so annoying sometimes.

I thought about it quickly... If I go to Phoenix I can make an appointment without anyone knowing, "I think I'm gonna go", I said feeling triumphant at my brilliance. "I haven't seen Mom in such a long time."

Edward and Charlie were sad but happy I was going. I was going to miss them but hey at least Renee will be happy and I can get the baby sorted out. I finally decided I was extremely happy with keeping it, even if Edward left I'd still had the impossible child, the only child I would ever want.

On the night of my departure Alice cornered me for a talk.

"Bella is it true?" I raised an eyebrow, "are you really… pregnant!" She hissed, how did she know? How long had she known?

"You haven't told Edward have you?" I asked worriedly.

"No silly! Wait... You haven't told him yet?" I shook my head she gasped, "you have to! He'll be ecstatic! Oh my Bella how did this happen? We have to ask Carlisle, I mean-"

"Shush! I'll tell everyone when I get back, are you sure Edward will be happy I mean…" So many bad possibilities ran through my mind in just a few seconds.

"Of course he will! Bella he's waited 100 years to find his soulmate and now you're going to have his baby? Do you really think he would leave?" When Alice put it like that I felt my worries shrink in my chest and hugging her tightly we ran to my flight gate and as I said bye to everyone even Rosalie hugged me (I bet she was just glad I'd be gone!). I boarded the plane feeling a lot less nervous and a lot more excited to see the doctor in Phoenix.


	3. Gone

**Edward's P.O.V**  
**I'm sorry I just really wanted to do Edward, please tell me if it's rubbish! Short and sweet!**

As Bella boarded the plane I felt as though my heart had been taken too. Alice knew something and I wanted to know what it was but she was guarding her thoughts carefully, _no Edward this is for Bella to tell you! _She snapped again when she felt my presence in her head. What did Bella have to hide?

"Well then," Carlisle said to Charlie, "I think we ought to get a move on, I left my bleeper at home; I'll probably have half a dozen angry messages by now." Smiling they shook hands and we parted. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie slid into the Mercedes, leaving me with secretive Alice, hungry Jasper and a very horny Emmett (Rosalie was upset because apparently he spends more time watching TV than with her,) this was going to be a long ride.  
All the way home I kept seeing very explicit images of Rosalie, up to the point I couldn't take it any more.

"Is that even legal?" I shouted, Jasper laughed but Emmett just growled.

"Stop looking then! And _of course it is_, it's not the 1920s anymore!" Alice giggled and let a picture of her and Bella beaming and dancing around flashed through her mind, why was she doing this? I wasn't normally this curious but then again when had Alice been this secretive?

Pulling up at home she bounced out of the car, while my brothers trudged out grumpily; it must have been hard for Jasper he had to go to that airport in this state. I smiled encouragingly at him, he nodded back curtly but I knew he appreciated the support.

"Come on Jasper we're off," he frowned confused. "Bella's gone, it's the holidays, so what are you waiting for?" He beamed up at me in relief and after telling our parents (something I always felt I had to do despite be told otherwise) we ran off to our favourite hunting grounds, which was currently having a spot of bother with an overpopulation of wolverines.

* * *

When we arrived Jasper got straight on the trail of a particularly large and angry male, I on the other hand wasn't particularly hungry and decided strangely enough to practice tracking. I was never satisfied with my abilities so I picked on a young doe and her fawn; I was going to pounce but they suddenly reminded me of Bella, so sweet and innocent. I turned away and followed a new fox trail, this one led to an old female, she was well built and very irritated but in one fast movement I snapped her neck and bit, drinking deeply; the blood was slightly sweet but thin. I caught Jasper's scent and tracked him down with ease.

I found him with a large wild cat in his clutches, he smelt me and spun round snarling, I raised my hands in surrender and recognition dawned on him, _sorry_ he whispered in his thoughts.

"Ready?" I smiled, he nodded and we ran back, although we didn't talk I knew Jasper could feel my mixed up emotions because they began to fade away so I could actually enjoy the time with him but as we parted they grew up again. When we got home I ran upstairs to take a shower, I felt dirty, the hot water felt good as it ran over my ice-like body. I thought about Bella, she had been acting differently for about a month and a half now, maybe that's something to do with what Alice knows?

Thinking about Bella was a bad move, my mind swept to all those times with her, pleasure overflowed and something rather embarrassing happened. I dried off and pulled on the baggiest jeans I owned which it helped a little.

I came downstairs and found that I all alone so I flipped the TV on; MTV had been last watched. Punk'd was on and I rolled my eyes at the feeble attempt to spook celebrities, I switched to _Box : Hottest winter beats_. Natasha Beddingfield was singing, I liked her voice though someone people thought it was to airy, it was her new song. I listened carefully:

_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, but what if it don't.  
__What happens in my head stays in my head, but sometimes it won't.  
__What if you knew what I was thinking?  
__Would it make you like whoa?  
__I don't wanna risk putting my foot in this so I keep my mouth closed.  
__All you hear is humm humm, gonna button my lip so the truth don't slip,  
__Humm humm gotta beep out what I really wanna shout!  
__Whoops, did I say it out loud? Did you find out?  
__I wanna have your babies like serious, like crazy!  
__I wanna have your babies, I see them springing up like daisies!_

This was stupid, I tried to change it but Carlisle had heard.

"Broody, are we now?" he laughed, as I scowled. Of course I was at some level maybe not in my conscious mind, but there was a part that wished and hoped desperately for a child that Bella could have, but I know that's impossible.

"No, I just like Natasha Beddingfield," he shook his head and sighed.

"You know, what you and Bella have is one of a kind," I nodded, "meaning vampires don't normally let humans like Bella live long enough to get this involved and if they do, sex isn't usually easy to survive."

"So a vampire and a human have never…" I was quite confused even after hearing his thoughts.

"Not _never_, but it's never been this... If anything had happened you would say right?" Bella would tell me if something like that happened and so far nothing, not even a hint.

"Of course but it doesn't work; don't forget I've got two medical degrees as well I know that. It's basically impossible for me to get Bella pregnant," I spat out the last word, it made me feel awful. Any baby of Bella's would be so beautiful but her mind was set on me and there was no way to convince her otherwise.  
"Well if you're sure, I trust your judgment," he said coolly but I knew he was still nervous for me. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," we hugged goodbye, something that I found odd when I first met Carlisle but it was natural now; he was family.

I walked over to the piano when he gone and sat down on down at it. I loved my piano, I had had it for 80 years, the keys were ivory and ever-so-delicate. I ran a perfect scale before throwing myself into the part of me I called the bottle. The cords rung loudly in my ears, drowning out the voices of my siblings; the song portrayed my anger and sadness about the fact I was selfish enough to damn Bella to this immortal hell as well. My hands moved fast, then gradually slowed to next to nothing, I ended the song with the high notes of Bella's laughter. Just because reality wasn't the fairytale doesn't mean happily ever after doesn't exist, right?

**Lyrics : Natasha Beddingfield - Wanna have your babies. **


	4. Revealed

I enjoy the holidays more than I expected and they went way too fast. I ate lots and gave into cravings, my belly swelled, my boobs hurt and I threw up a lot, but being with my family seemed to ease the horror of being sick all the time. Renee and Phil were great; my doctors appointment was almost forgotten but I made up an excuse to see some old friends and disappeared. My doctor had known Carlisle and asked me why I wasn't down there, I told her about Edward and she understood but made me promise to tell him. After I got the all clear she gave me some much needed advice and I found myself asking questions I had before been much too embarrassed to voice (I still blushed a lot though.) I left feeling clearer about things, especially the fact that I needed to talk to Carlisle since this wasn't a 'normal' baby and I still didn't feel like it was safe.

* * *

On the day I had to go home Phil drove me to the airport for an early flight and mum had a hang-over so I wrote a note explaining the baby; they wouldn't find it for at least a week and by then I would have told everyone... Hopefully.

I walked out the terminal only to be hugged tightly by Alice seconds later.

"Careful!" I tried to hide the panic and whisper but I'm sure I failed.

"Sorry, I've missed you so much!" She beamed and place a hand on my stomach which I slapped away quickly. Edward walked over and kissed me, a deep kiss that made my insides melt and Emmett to make gagging noises, which we ignored.

"Miss me?" I giggled when we broke apart.

"More than anything," he sighed with that look, I didn't know what it was but it was intense and I loved it.

* * *

"I'll stay here and catch up with Bella, Charlie likes _me," _Alice mocked playfully Edward nodded kissed me, and drove away. Inside Charlie gave me a great bear-hug.

"Dad!" I squealed, afraid he was going to squash the baby.

"Sorry Bells, how was your mother's?"

"Good, had a lot of food!" He smiled at the simple statement, he had always thought I didn't eat enough.

"That's good. I went up to Billy's, it was a party I can tell you!" I hugged him back and and smiled before running upstairs to unpack but Alice had it covered; in a second she was finished waiting on my bed.

"Well, how is it?"

"Arizona? Hot but good, even went to the be-"

"Bella you _have to tell him!_" She said swiftly cutting in, "we all thought we'd never have children and now Edward has this oppotunity and you're not involving him?"

"Well I will Alice!" I snapped, "I just panicked OK, I wanted some time to think you know?" She nodded apologetically, "but now-" She sat up straight before squealing.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!"

* * *

"Calm down, you'll have a heart attack!" Alice snapped as we walked up to the white mansion, grabbing my hands in a feeble attempt to stop them from shaking so bad.

"Alice, what if-" I began quietly.

"NO, Bella look at me: this is going to be _fine_. Carlisle already suspects something happened; in fact Edward's the only one who doesn't expect this!" That made me laugh, Edward never could see anything good happening to him. "OK here we go," Alice said as she pushed me into the living room. I wanted to cry again but I fought back (not very well may I add.)

Everyone looked up as we entered, Edward beamed at me and I turned to Alice who was glowing with excitment.

"Everyone! Bella has something to say," she probably thought she was doing me a favour by putting me on the spot like that.

"I do?" Alice frowned sternly, "I do. Um well, I, kinda," I was mumbling pathetically at the floor until a cool hand tilted my chin up and I found myself staring in to worried liquid gold eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

I fell into Alice's hard shoulder and cried, it was awful; no one spoke they just sat there staring at me. I ran to the door, and flung it open, I started down the drive but cold arms wrapped round me.

"Bella, wait what, I don't understand when...?" Edward's smooth voice was scared which scared me.

"In the meadow, the first time," I said wiping away tears. I gazed into his eyes and felt comforted; he was still here, with me and a huge smile spread across his face, picking me up he swung me round laughing.

"You're happy?" I asked stunned.

"Happy? Why wouldn't I be?" Realisation dawned over his ivory features, "of course I'm happy. Did you really think I'd leave?" I nodded then waterworks started again. "Oh Bella, I'd never leave you, _ever_, especially now," he lifted my head and kissed me, "my beautiful Bella, we're going a have a family!" I laughed and pushed into his chest, he placed a hand on my stomach stroking softly, he picked me up and walked to the house.

Inside everyone cheered when I entered, I teared up again but this time I wasn't fighting it so hard I was just happy they didn't want me dead.

"Careful," I scolded Emmett when he squeezed me tightly; they all hugged me even Rosalie and Jasper kissed me on the cheek. "What about Charlie?" I asked Alice suddenly as nerves fluttered into my chest and the shakes start up again.

"He'll be fine don't worry," she said confidently.

"Lets go," I said as I pulled Edward out to the car. We dove at 110 miles-per-hour to my house and when we got there I noticed Charlie's cruiser was on the drive so I sprinted into the house but Edward growled loudly.

"What?" I spun round nearly falling over.

"Dog," he hissed.

"Jake's here?" I felt worried again, can I do this?_ Yes_, "come on," I urged, "maybe he'll get over his crush if he hears this."

"I don't know Bella-" He was so over-cautious. I rolled my eyes, a strange confidence was pouring off me. We walked in and Edward growled softly.

"Shush!" I snapped "Dad?"

"Bella!" Charlie's voice came from the sofa, I went in and Edward trailed behind me. "Hey Billy, Jacob," I greeted them while they eyed up Edward. "Dad I kinda need to talk with you," I looked at the guests briefly but didn't say anything about their presence.

"What's wrong?" Charlie said worriedly; he looked at Edward like he wanted to kill him, "Dad it's not Edward's fault..." Edward glanced at me and I smiled, "maybe a bit but anyway," I took a shaky breath and went for it, "well, I m pregnant." It was easier the second time. Stunned silence swamped the room.

"You're…" Charlie mumbled, I knelt down in front of him and nodded, this was going better than I expected until jacob piped up.

"No, you're lying! He can't, I mean-"

"Shut up Jake!" I shouted, "just because you hate Edward doesn't give you the right to say anything!" And with that I stormed out. Halfway up the stairs Edward scooped me up and set me down on the bed.

"That was very brave Bella," he whispered stroking my small bump.

"Really?" The tears had started now. Downstairs I heard Billy and Jacob leave after a raised discussion but not enough for me to hear anything.

"That old man has no right to tell Charlie anything like that!" Edward growled.

"What did he say?"

"He told Charlie to send you away and get rid of the baby," he said angrily and I gasped loudly.

"I'd never do that!" I said desperately.

"I know Bella, I know." I heard footsteps on the stairs, then my door opened. Charlie was crying which set me off too.

"Dad please don't be sad!" I begged, "or angry."

I'm not sad Bells, just surprised, that's all! OK maybe a bit angry," I could feel Edward's discomfort grow. "Look you," Charlie started pointing at Edward, "now there's baby on the way you've got to be on best behaviour; if I hear that you're not taking care of her I'll ban you again!" I smiled and hugged my dad tight then asking about dinner. Edward had to go home but promised to be back tomorrow (code for in an hour) and I hadn't realised I was starving; Charlie gave me a lecture on foods that I should eat and all that crap.

After washing up I went to bed feeling more exhausted then I remembered I was.

"Hello," came Edward's voice from my bed.

"Human moment," I said quickly, he smiled and I rushed off to get dressed in my new pjs that were comfortable but tight-fitted and I thought my slight bump looked massive in them but Edward was in love. I curled into his chest and fell asleep to him stroking my stomach and singing a lullaby for the baby.

* * *

School started again too fast, I was 4 and ½ months pregnant now and my bump looked slightly noticeable. Everyone asked if I was sure I wanted to go and like an idiot I said yes. Carlisle did a quick examination during the holidays for me, he came to the conclusion that because of my body heat the sperm unfreezes and becomes fertile again; it can only happen with vampire/human pairs and I felt awful for the others.

The first day back I wore a big jumper and some jeans in a much bigger size but thankfully I looked pretty much the same. I had a note from Carlisle saying I was excused of all gym classes until further notice (Did I mention I love him?) Jessica didn't notice a change but Angela did.

"You look, nice, sort of glowing," she smiled.

"Uh, thanks! How was your Christmas?" She looked down.

"OK, my sister lost her baby though it was pretty awful," I gasped sharply.

"That's awful!" She nodded glad finally someone thought so; her sister was a few years older and had dropped college to get married and become an artist, everyone looked down on it.

* * *

The weeks past, March was coming up and my bump was very noticeable; I tried my best to cover it but I couldn't especially with the weather becoming warmer, what was I going to do? I lay on the sofa with Edward tracing patterns on my exposed stomach, I closed my eyes and relaxed, the sickness had gone away but my craving was for mushrooms which always made me throw up anyway. My boobs were bigger, I thought that was pretty cool and so did Edward but he'd never admit it.

"Hey Bells how are you?" Emmet lifted my feet up to sit down and placed them on his lap.

"Fine," I giggled as he tickled my foot.

"God you're getting big!" He said placing his paw-like hand on the bump, "will the Bella I know be back soon? I can't see you under there."

"I m hopefully going to get a _lot_ bigger!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey lil bro what ya up to?" He asked Edward, losing interest in our conversation. Edward was reading a thick book, it was in some weird language, maybe Chinese.

"It's about a girl called Isabellia she lives in Korea," (I was almost right!) "It's fascinating," he said without looking at Emmett because he knew that Em wouldn't find it interesting at all.

"OK," Emmett sighed before turning back to me, "Bella, when are gonna tell people? I mean when you get bigger everyone's gonna know!" I had thought about this for a while but I shrugged, I didn't know how I was going to tell all my friends I was the girl that got knocked up in high school.

* * *

But Emmet was right, for once. At lunch a couple weeks later Edward said lots of people were wondering internally so I braced myself when Jessica, Lauren and Angela asked to borrow me '_for just a sec_.'

"So you've heard right?" Jessica said vaguely.

"What? What have I heard?" I tried not to sound defensive but I really was.

"Come on Bell! Is it true? Are you and Edward… _expecting_?" Jessica said with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Of course it's not true!" Lauren laughed loudly and looked at me funnily, "like Edward would do it with her!"

"That's not fair Lauren; Edward loves Bella and it's none of our business if she is or isn't pregnant. You say when you're ready," Angela smiled kindly at me.

"Whatever!" She snapped back making Angela jump, "I knew it wasn't true, anyways, see ya!" Jess and Lauren turned away whispering, I honestly thought at 18 they would have grown up and little and yet I felt tears spill over.

"Don't cry!" Angela cried wrapping her arms around me, "nobody thinks that you are pregnant, well a few but not many!"

"But Angela, I _am_ pregnant!"I hissed placing a hand on my stomach.

"Bella, this is great! Of course Edward knows right?" She gushed, I couldn't believe she was being so nice. " I bet he's excited! Edward I mean, about being a dad and all since he's adopted it must mean a lot- What?" She asked when she saw me staring at her.

"Are you serious? You don't care?" she frowned, confused at my confusion.

"Why would I mind? This is your baby I can't tell you 'bad girl you shouldn't have your baby'!" She laughed and I hugged her, wiping my tears away.

"You're the best, you know that?" Ange blushed and once I was looking presentable again we walked into the cafeteria together.

It may have been nice to have Angela on my side but that didn't stop the rumours, the whispers, the names that people called out and of course once one person said they had proof it was the end of any attempt at keeping it a secret. I still didn't deny or confirm anything, I still didn't wear clothes that would settle the gossip but Edward was losing his patience; he couldn't deal with what people were thinking and one kid ended up getting a taste of that... I'm pretty sure no one bought the whole 'falling-down-the-stairs' thing but the teachers felt it was best to keep out of it, just silly rumours and spiteful gossip. I started to wish that's all it was.


	5. Tears of a fallen angel

I've always heard _'those that listen at keyholes never hear good things,_' and I never believed it until now. It all started last week after the rumours and bitching, I had Angela over for a sleepover.

"Bella I bet everything would stop if you just said the truth!"

"I can't just say!" I was sitting my bed while Angela did my toes and a large box of malteasers were balanced safely on my growing bump. She shook her head.

"Yes you can, you told me! And anyway I bet you'd get off school," she smiled playfully.

"Angie you're the only one I can trust, and what would the teachers say? They'd call Charlie up and send in social services!"

"No they won't! Bells just listen to me," she took a malteaser and stroked my belly, the baby kicked out but I don't think she felt, "I am sure Edward is dying for you to come out clean, he loves you _so_ much Bella and this is hurting him more than you think." I sighed, it was hurting Edward, a lot more.

* * *

I opened the front door to Edward's house (after finally attaining a key,) it was silent. I kicked off my shoes and went upstairs. I heard soft talking in Carlisle's study and went to investigate.

"Edward this is a serious matter," Carlisle's voice was unusually stern.

"I know, but are you sure I can do this? A baby is so delicate," they were talking about our baby; at the sound of Edward's voice the baby kicked out hard moving around excitedly, I placed a hand on it to calm her (I wanted a girl) down.

"Yes, of course I do; Edward the natural instincts you have are to be gentle, not to be a monster like you think. You can't leave Bella to this on her own, it would kill her and I mean it," Edward was planning on leaving? I bit my lip to stop from making any noise or crying as I listened on.

"Carlisle, I could help but there's no way round it, something will go wrong I can _feel_ it."

"Edward you've lead her down a path that depends on you being there, if you leave she and your child have no future worth living for," I froze, tears sliding down my face. I ran down the stairs and away from them; Carlisle's words started to hit deep, if Edward left would I really let our baby die? I thought back, being without Edward was hard but graduation was in a month and the baby was due in just two, we could survive until then right?

When I got home I was shattered, my heart was torn and I recalled a poem I read 'a_nd as he kissed for one last time, his eyes betrayed the evil of his crime. And her heart it shattered splintering her soul, the pain she felt we'll never know. And the water it stained as it fell, the tears of a fallen angel will always dwell'._

**Edward's P.O.V**

I heard a door click shut and Bella raced through my mind. My beautiful angel, could I be strong enough to do this? I wanted to run, I almost had but in Jessica's shallow, shallow mind I heard every word about Bella she thought. None of it was good. I loved Bella and I loved our child but could I raise a family? Every time the baby kicked, I remembered that it wasn't the dream I had been longing for for 100 years or so, it was reality. And that never lasted.

I had talked to everyone, even Rose out of desperation. Esme had just scolded me for even thinking that, Jasper decided I was insane, Emmet had told me not to be so "stupid, this is the only good thing that's happened in 100 years and you want to back out?" And Carlisle understood, until I said I was going, he got angry at that; I've rarely seen an angry Carlisle, ever. Were my family right? Would Bella, the only ray of light in the darkness die because of me - A monster? I couldn't bare the thought that our baby would grown up alone. I had already damned it to this, so there was no way I could do this to them.

I hadn't fed in a while so I took Jasper and Emmet and we set off on a ten-day trip to do some 'brotherly' bonding and maybe when we got back I would finally man up.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I felt so bad; I ate the entire contents of the fridge and just moped about the house. Would Edward really leave me? Leave us? The baby was agitated too, I hadn't been eating properly and she missed Edward just as much as I did. I rung his phone but it was dead, I rung his house but a very smug Rosalie just said "_he's gone_" and hung up. I cried _a lot _(although that's not much of a change) and on Monday morning made a very big decision, if Edward wanted me to tell everyone I would. I picked out a navy dress that Alice had bought for me a couple of weeks, it came down to my knees and really showed off my bump, I felt good in my house but with everyone staring at me I'm not sure. Angela was picking me up today and after breakfast she arrived, gaping when she saw me.

"Wow! Bella you look really great!" She saw my worried expression, "it will be fine! Trust me."

"I hope so," I slipped on some ballet pumps and got in the car after faking just enough smile to make Charlie let me out of the house.

* * *

I got out and it hit me, like an invisible force field. Every single pair of eyes were on me.

"Come on, you can do it. If you ignore it they'll stop," I hoped Angela was really as confident as she sounded. I walked to the school entrance and Lauren and Jessica blocked my path.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! Is this real?" Jessica looked amazed and not half as bitchy as thought she would.

"I bet it's not even Edward's," Lauren snorted, "where is he anyway?" She nodded towards Alice and Rosalie who had pulled up in the BMW.

"Of course it's Edward's, how could you say that? Bella doesn't sleep around like you lot," Angela's force surprised me. Lauren frowned

"Yeah well, what are you going to do Swan? Are you faking it, so Edward won't leave?" I didn't feel the need to cry anymore, I just felt angry.

"Hey Lauren, back off a bit!" Jessica snapped making Lauren jump, "I just meant why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you never gave me a reason to trust you," I said bluntly. We stood in uncomfortable silence for a few long moments while others passed us and stared openly at the scene unfolding. "Come let's go in," I mumbled pushing Angela in front of me and disappearing into the school in hopes that I could just go to class.

However the rest of the day was a blur of whispers, question and flames, then came the teachers. I wasn't ready for this, I tried to take Angela with me but the deputy refused in a soft patronising voice that was laced with judgement. I sat down in the head office in front of principle Harrison feeling less nervous then I thought I would.

"Miss Swan, I believe I am correct in saying that the rumours are you are pregnant?" I nodded totally slowly, "so they are true?" I swallowed.

"It's due in July," she nodded slowly. "And everything is… OK?" I was surprised but nodded again, "at home? With the father?" I tensed slightly but tried not to show that I was uncomfortable, I guessed it failed. "Oh right, may I ask who?"

"Edward Cullen," I said hoarsely and her eyes widened.

"The doctor's son? Well I thought he was a proper little gentlemen but I see…"

"He is!" I exclaimed at her tone, "he's been with me all the way, he's just… scared about if he can get it right," I panted having talked so quickly and suddenly realised what I had said.

"I see, it happens to us all, he'll be back you can bet on that," she smiled sympathetically at me and I wished I could read minds, know what she was really thinking.

"I hope so," I grumbled.

"Charlie knows right? And Edward's family?" She asked and I nodded, "good, now you go home and get some rest today must have been stressful." I said goodbye and ran to meet Angela to explain what had been said and let her take me home where I whipped up a sandwich and checked my messages; there was one from Edward I listened carefully to his perfect voice at the end of the phone.

_"Hello Bella, I am sorry I didn't say goodbye since I left quite suddenly to go hunting. Alice told me about what you did, I'm so proud of you but I wish I could have been there to protect you... Everything's going to be fine I promise. I'll be back soon, I love you."_ I smiled, he was away _hunting_ and I, like an idiot, thought he had left me? Maybe hormones really were getting the best of me.

* * *

Edward arrived at my house tapping on the window softly around 11. I crawled over and swung it open and a second later I was on the bed again; cold hard lips crushed mine.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" He laughed musically and kissed my tummy, sending the baby into a frenzy. "What's up with you?" I asked suspiciously as he couldn't stop smiling.

"Why?" He asked with that half-smile I couldn't resist.

"Just you seem happier, you're practically radiating it in fact," he paused thoughtfully for awhile he then kissed me again and squeezed me as tight as he dared.

"I just missed you so much, and while I was away I did a lot of thinking. I'm going to be happy and not care, if something happens that's fate." I looked at him my jaw hanging open, "well of course if I can stop it I_ will_, I just mean I won't ever leave or worry if I can help it." His chnage of heart left me silent and I lay back and let him trace patterns on my tummy; thank God that stuff Alice bought had worked and I didn't have any stretch marks, well tiny ones here and there but they didn't show very much. I closed me eyes and fell into a beautiful dream.

* * *

A couple days later I was at the hospital in Carlisle's office; he wanted to find out how everything was going on.

"Bella, I presume everything's been fine?" I raised one eyebrow in exasperation.

"You see me everyday Carlisle, why am I here? Angela and Jess wanted me to come over-" I stopped and sighed, Jess had apologise and we were on a lot better terms now even if she still hung out with Lauren.

"I know but here I have access to all equipment I need, now this is quite extraordinary. A vampire and human have never conceived before so I'm not sure what the baby will be, in a matter of saying," he added quickly before flipping through paperwork and files; I yawned and lay on the bed impatiently. I wasn't allowed my phone and the fact was Carlisle only wanted me here so he could poke and prod a bit more to satisfy a medical fascination. It was so boring, I picked up Wuthering Heights which I had brought with me for some entertainment and began to read but soon lost interest, I frowned at Carlisle who was working busily with his hands and eyes trying to read some old file about a young girl who was apparently pregnant with a mysteriously handsome man named, Barrolynn Outen-Datch. According to Aro he was a rebellious vampire who lived for an awful long time before Jasper came along and ripped him to shreds in 1876 because he was being a real dick-head and almost got Jasper killed... Or at least that's how Emmett explained it to me.

"It says here that she died because of hyperoverlating coliopierus, but of course that infection has long since been eliminated," a puzzled look came over his face, I propped myself on my arm and stared at him. I never really notice how beautiful Carlisle really was, a carefully fashioned blonde quiff made up his hair, bright gold eyes were framed with thick lashes that made me jealous. He held himself perfectly for his body shape, which was much like Jasper's or Edward's, tall and slender but with wide, manly shoulders. He caught me gawping and I blushed hard, he just smiled at me. "From these documents the child grew up normally with the exception of only having one set of '_perfect pearls, that were sharp and beautifully straight with no need of a assistance,'" _he paused for a moment, "it also says here when the boy was 13 he developed a taste in raw meat and at 18 he suffered extreme pain screaming out things like _"my body's on fire!"_, but after 3 days it calmed down and he disappeared. That's when the Bordeaux killings happened, 12 people went missing..." He trailed off and I put the pieces together: he turned 18 he became a man, so to speak, and it caused the change.

"So..." I began slowly, "it will be normal until they're 18?" He nodded emotionlessly. "They'll be older than Edward," I laughed, Carlisle nodded, finally smiling now he knew how I had taken this information and I left with the promise of coming round tomorrow for 'dinner.'


	6. Visting

_I gazed into the pain filled eyes,  
__My heart was torn my soul was shattered,  
__Left in pieces we were both battered.  
__I raised my sword he was the first to fall,  
__That was his life's, our love's curtain call._

I kissed Edward good bye and promised to be good, his whole family was going away for a hunting trip to make sure they were especially safe, because I was due any day now. I had graduated like everyone else but cried a whole lot more I'm and the summer holidays were exactly what I needed; sleep and rest without the pressure of school or having to face the stares of my classmates anymore made me feel better than I had in a while, so I decided to do the worst thing I could; I decided to visit Jacob. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I did, and it all went wrong.

* * *

Driving up to La Push was surprisingly easy, I felt confident Jake would here me out, he loves me right? I parked by the boundary, out of habit, and walked towards Jacob's house but I started to get nervous. What if he hated me? What if he never wanted to see me again? Had things changed over the last few months? All these questions gave me headache, I looked up and was surprised to see Quil, Embry and Jake messing around in the woods. Embry saw me and called a greeting, they all turned round to stare at me.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd just you know see how things are?"

"The bloodsucker's not here is he?" Jake snapped.

"No _Edward_ has gone hunting with his family, they're all gone," he relaxed until he saw my swollen tummy; Quil was first in there, unfortunately.

"Hell Bella! What happened to you?" I gave him a look and turned to Jake.

"I told you this months ago... And anyway that's not why I'm here-"

"Why then? I thought the leech banned you," I smacked my forehead in exasperation.

"Edward's not here! He can't tell me what…" I was cut off by my phone, "hello?"

"Bella don't you dare, don't you even think about seeing that dog!" Edward's voice was seething and it scared me a little.

"Edward why do you never trust me?" I heard heavy breathing that put my skin on edge.

"Bella he'll hurt both of you, remember Alice can't see_ them_," he spat out the last word like poison and I winced.

"Come on, like some harmless puppies are going to hurt me!" I smiled at the boys faces.

"Well if he lays one finger on you I'll-" Jake snatched the phone off me.

"You'll what? Come down here and suck our blood? _I don't think so_, now fuck off, Bella wanted to see _us!_" And with that he snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the ground.

"Hey just cause your mad don't take it out on my phone!" He laughed and gave it back.

"A bit touchy isn't he?" Embry asked shaking his head, I rolled my eyes and place one hand on my belly, I was feeling a little off today.

"Oh yeah, now about that," Jake nodded at my stomach, "what the hell is going on?" I really didn't want to explain it to Jake when he was being so thickheaded. "It's not his is it? I mean vampire don't have any balls-" I scowled at Jacob and cut him up.

"It only happens between vampires and humans, in fact it's only ever happened once before-" to my surprise Jake moved forwards and placed a large warm hand on my stomach, the baby pressed against it soaking in the warmth.

"Looks like it's cold in there. Are you sure that's it's OK for the baby to be that cold?" I was confused, Jacob was, concerned about this baby?

"It's been fine, I guess it's just nice, like having a Caribbean holiday if you live in Alaska or something..." It wasn't a very good example but Jake got it with his big goofy smile, he liked feeling needed by me.

"So," Quil started, "I have to shoot, I promised mum I'd help with the puppies. Bye guys, bye fattie," he smirked at his own comment.

"Oi Quil! How does it feel that you got your dog knocked up?" He growled and ran off, leaving Embry edging away uncomfortably.

"Just go!" Jacob growled and Em scarped after Quil. I stood there feeling awkward for a few seconds while we watched him go.

"Wanna go into the garage?" He finally asked, I nodded and we set off. In the garage was the rabbit Jake was finishing, it looked pretty good I had to admit.

"Not done yet?" He shook his head and then turned on me, his eyes were coal black and full of anger and I yelped out in shock.

* * *

I stumbled as I ran, trying hard not to fall on my face. What was that ache? Jake had chased me into the woods, until I got lost then disappeared from my sight. Tears streamed down my face, why was he doing this to me? I stopped to breathe and took my phone out, one missed call from Edward but no signal. The baby kicked out, at least I think it was a kick. I really hoped this wasn't happening, that I wasn't really lost with no way of finding anyone without being murdered by my best friend and going into labour.

"Why is this happening?" I sobbed hard sitting on the floor, no one is going to come. Carlisle had said there was no way I should deliver away from the hospital, he had even suggested a caesarean but I said no and now I was sitting in the middle of a wet, muddy woods far from any hospital, from any_one_.  
I heard rustling, looking up I saw Jacob's rusty form.

"Jake please! The baby I think it's…" I winced another, definite, contraction came, harder this time. "Look I didn't mean to hurt you but I didn't plan this baby anymore than you did thought it would happen; it just did! These things _happen!_" He snarled baring large, fang-like teeth. He slowly transformed back and knelt in front of me, his eyes burning with pure hatred.

"I don't care, you should never of let him take you in the first place!" He was breathing heavily, I cowered away scared witless, "I thought you were smarter than that! Isabella Swan I wish I hated you! But if I killed you it would be so you don't die by his hand, just so you don't waste away with them! Then I might pay Edward a little visit!" Tears ran down my face furiously, was this really happening? Jacob, my ray of sunshine, was he really going to kill me? He moved forward leaning most of his weight on my belly, I cried out in pain, then extraordinarily the baby snuggled into him. All in a second he shot away.

"What the hell?"

"I… I guess the baby li-likes y-you," I stammered, I was scared, in pain and freezing, but this movement was quite fascinating really.

"What do mean 'likes me'?"

"Well, I don't know!" I cried, maybe it was Jake's warmth, I didn't care all I wanted to do was get to a hospital and have Edward by my side immediately. "Jake, please! It hurts!" I yelped at the contractions were a lot closer and harder by now.

"No," he said bluntly.

"No? No? What the hell do you mean_ no!_" I practically screamed at him.

"Well you're not going anywhere and even if you do give birth it won't matter because I'll kill that, that…" he couldn't find a word vile enough, "_parasitic, leech, bloodsucking, hell-demon._" My mouth fell open, was that how he saw my child? How he saw me? I could barely breathe through fear and pain but neither could I look away from Jacob as he transformed and for once I didn't recognise my best friend.


	7. Too Late?

**Bella's P.O.V**

I looked into Jacob's eyes, but I couldn't him under the anger and hatred burning. I'm guessing this is what Edward meant by him being a monster, when they lose control they disappear, and anyone who gets in their way is destroyed.

"Jacob, please!" I begged, the contractions were coming quickly now, "y-you don't have to do this! I-I could, we could sort something out! Jake you have to believe me!" I was crying so hard I couldn't see, then I said something I immediately regretted, "when I fell pregnant I was so scared about what Edward would say I wished, that, that it was yours!" I knew this was true but I hadn't told anyone, I hadn't even let myself admit I thought it and now this was another thing that threatened my relationship with Edward. He lunged out me, I took a agonising blow to the head. That's when it all went black...

**Edward's P.O.V**

I got a call from Alice saying that she had seen Bella running through the woods, alone and scared looking, that's when she said the vision blanked out. I growled viciously down the phone, anger bubbling up inside of me; if she was enclosed inside the boundry she would probably send me away again and get mad, but if that stupid whelp had chased her out... I started my car and raced to the La Push boundry, where I got out and egded round it, until I found her intoxicating scent, she wasn't far and I was in luck, outside the ridiculous boundry.

As I neared I saw Jacob's rusty coloured body snarling, but yet he was hesitant to move._ Is this right? Can I really kill Bella to put an end to her little affair with that leech?_ He thoughts were clear and I was about to pounce before the final straw came and hit me like a lorry, _Yes, yes you can. She hurt you, she broke your heart and ran off with **him! **Do it and make the games stop._ The werewolf part of his brain hissed at him, taking over making him all monster. Much like when I feed but this was worse; I had seen Bella's body still and lifeless on the ground, a head injury bleeding badly over her face, it was too much and I attacked. He didn't see it coming and I had the advantage, he growled in surprise before desperately trying to claw me off of him but I was already ahead and twisted his arm. He howled in pain but limped into a lunge which I easily blocked, throwing him against a tree so hard it shook, its roots strained under the force. As he lay motionless I went to check on Bella, she was still but her heart was beating, faintly. I couldn't hear the baby's heart at all, but it had always been very faint, even to my ears.

"Bella I'm going to get you to safety, just hang on," I held her hand and was about to pick her up when, from behind Jacob slammed into me. The surprise of the attack made me bang into Bella, my weight crushing her, but only for a brief second until I composed myself. I growled defensively, taking a protective stance near Bella. I was far enough not to hurt her, but close enough to keep an ear on her heart and breathing pattern. Jake howled and threw himself at me once again, and once again I dodged the reckless attack. Grabbing Jacob by the scruff of his neck and headbutting him, it made me dizzy but his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. I threw him down and rushed to Bella, she was fading quickly. I picked her up gently, and flipped my phone open. "Carlisle, Bella is seriously injured. She's not conscious and contractions are pretty close together, I'll be down in a second, be ready." I growled the last bit urgently; I glanced at Bella in the passenger seat. Though unconscious and extremely pregnant she still looked beautiful, she had to survive or _I would _change her at the first oppotunity I got. I wondered how Bella would feel waking up in a few days time, a ravenous, new-born vampire with a baby only a couple days old? Of course I would have to leave our child behind and take Bella away, but would _she _leave?

Pulling up at the hospital, Carlisle stood at the enterance with a stretcher and team of staff awaiting the job at hand. I carried her over, and laid her gently on the stretcher before Carlisle examined her quickly with concerned eyes.

"Edward how long has she been unconscious?" His voice worried, as we walked quickly beside Bella.

"When I arrived she was out and it took me what, 5 minutes to deal with Jacob, not a lot longer," I growled his name with all the intense burning hatred of a thousand desert suns. "Then I brought her here, but I don't know how long she was out for before I arrived, no more than 20, 30 minutes considering when Alice had her vision." Carlisle frowned and scribbled something down on his notes.

"Dr, she needs to go under for a C-section right away. This baby is determined," a nurse said anxiously, Carlisle just nodded and told the nurse to take her in and he'd be there shortly. The nurse looked at me, the concern, worry and other emotions I was feeling were obviously very strong in my eyes because she noted that I was likely to be the father. And of course having know I was Carlisle "son" she raised her eyebrows, and turned away_. That's why Dr. Cullen was so worried about this patient because it's his son's girl. She's in a pretty bad shape, I feel bad for them... Where was he when this happned?_ I growled at her, Carlisle questioned me, "she was just wondering why I let this happen to her..." He nodded and then turned to me, his expression serious, it made me feel so young and helpless like being told that my father was ill and the doctors tried to help but they couldn't... I couldn't, he died and I felt guilty. Guilt I still carry to this day. "Carlisle if you need me to help, I'll do anything..."

"Edward she'll be fine just wait call the others, call Charlie. Just let me do my job and I promise Bella will be absolutely fine." He smiled encouragingly and then ran to the surgery room, I slumped into a chair. My mind rushing, how could I have let her go? How could I have been so stupid? If only I kept her home, she might still be in labour but I'd be there to hold her hand, to comfort her, and she wouldn't be injured or hurt and Jacob wouldn't be lying in the woods, about to wake and realise what an ass he'd been (though I can't complain about that.)

I wanted to call Alice, or Emmett or anyone... Maybe not Charlie, I was too wound up to assure that he wouldn't have a heart attack at the news. It had been almost an hour and I had started to pace, the lady at the front desk frowned at me but I ignored her. Suddenly through the door rushed Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Alice looked close to tears, as she ran to me, throwing her arms around me mumbling apologies.

"I'm so sorry Edward! If I had seen than none of this, Oh my God I'm so stupid!" She howled at me and I hugged her tightly, she was in an even worse state than I was.

"Ed, this is awful but Bella? I know she gonna be alright, she always is, no matter what you put her up against; deranged vampire stalker, needles, werewolves anything really," Emmet smiled broadly hoping to make me laugh but I couldn't and his smile faded, replaced by sadness, he didn't like me like this. Emmet fed off happiness, when the people around him were happy, he was happy. Rosalie sat down quietly, she was troubled and decided that saying nothing would say it all. Jasper hugged me, I could see that our emotions were bringing him down so much he didn't even have it in him to lighten them, though he guessed this wasn't the time, nor the place to do so anyway. A few hours later Rosalie, who was the strongest out of the five of us called Charlie, her calm voice explaining everything to him, while his got more and more panicked.

Alice looked up from Jasper's chest for the first time in hours when she came back with a cruel smile.

"Charlie fainted, he should be here in a few hours. He'll be fine though," she tried not to giggle. The lady at the desk was watching us suspiciously; all of us were deeply upset, yet none us were crying. Alice should have a waterfall running down her face, but nothing. I whispered this to the rest of them and Alice ran to the toilets, returning with crocodile tears streaming down her face; Jasper smiled amused for a brief second then it faded when he remembered.

* * *

The clock read 5:23, Bella had been under for 3 hours now. What could possibly be taking Carlisle so long? Internal bleeding was an obstacle but it took him mearly minutes rather than seconds to deal with, but I guess at a fast human speed it would take rather a long time... Finally nearing six hours Carlisle came down the silent hall towards us, his face blank, like his mind. I assumed the worst, we all looked up at him with curious eyes, his flickered at Alice. Who still had tear lines on her cheeks.

"Well she's in ICU, nothing went as smoothly as I expecting and I'm sorry for the wait. Her brain scan was very worrying, but she'll recover perfectly, maybe with a bit less hand-eye coordination, but fine." I glared at him with evil eyes, but Emmet got in first.

"Less hand-eye? She had none to start with! What will she like go to reach something and find her hand like 5 inches from the object or something?" Carlisle laughed lightly, this made my anger bubble even more, Jasper sensed this and calmed me. I threw him a thankful glance.

"So when can _I_ visit her?" I put emphasis on "I" because I knew my family would be anxious to see her too and I didn't want her being visited by Alice, Emmett or Rosalie in this state. Carlisle noticed this and thought hard, flicking through his notes he replied to me in his head: _You can go in as soon as your ready. _Before he announced that everyone can see her in a few days, but she needed time to recover. _Oh yes, and Edward congrates! You have a beautiful daughter, better start thinking up names!_ He smiled at the shock on my face before he turned away and told a nurse to make regular checks on Bella, then went off to another job with a quick pat on my shoulder.


	8. Annalaya

The soft bleeping of the heart monitor, the dim light that slipped in through the curtains; none of it was familiar, but yet I felt safe, plus there was no pain, just a drowzy comfort. My eyes fluttered open, harshly dilating at the light, once they had focused my eyes laid on a very more painful sight, Edward. His head in his hands, bronze hair even more toussled than usual, he glanced up as I guessed he had a million times while I lay here unconscious. Big liquid topaz eyes met my dark ones, the over-whelming grief in them made tears well dangerously quickly.

"Bella?" His voice was shaky and scared like he was dreaming this and in reality, it wasn't me just a mere Marionette puppet of my body. He walked over to my bed slowly, his hand out-stretched and carefully stroking my cheek; his hand was unnaturally cold, but this had been one of the rare occasions that I noticed such, I shivered involentarily.

"Oh Edward!" I threw my arms around him, tears spilling over. "I'm so sorry this was all my fault I shouldn't have gone, it's was stupid. I just thought, oh, I don't know what I was thinking!" Edward smiled, in my favourite crooked way.

"Bella don't blame yourself, you trusted Jacob and he let you down, that's it. It's not either of our faults," I sighed and hugged him tighter. How could I of all people be blessed with someone so perfect? It was this second I realised something was missing, a very large something that I had been getting used to for nine months. My stomach wasn't flat but it didn't look like a watermelon was stuffed into it. I looked into Edward's eyes and he understood, he stood up and walked out; we didn't need to exchange any words, it was like he _could _read my mind for once. A few minutes later Edward entered a bundle in his arms, my throat tightened and a lump developed painfully in it, but then Carlisle walked in and upon seeing me upright he smiled broadly.

"Bella you're awake! This is great news, I can finally convice Charlie your alive," he laughed lightly hoping that we would catch onto the jokey side to this, but I couldn't. There were so much going on, I had to talk to Charlie and Edward and my baby! I turned to Edward who immeadiately hurried to my side, the white bundle in his arms moving around slightly.

"Say hello to your daughter Isabella," I gasped when I saw her little pink face, tears brimmed again then fell over. I held the bundle tight to my chest, before moving the blanket so I could see her face better; it was perfect, just like her father's. She had a tiny nose and big framed eyes that were clamped shut, little rosey lips and a tuff off bronzy hair on her head, which I kissed softly. Unable to believe I had my baby in my arms, the love I felt for this tiny child almost scared me; I was tied to her now, and forever.

"Bella, what should we call her?" Edward's velvet voice struck through my moment of total bliss, with a question that took me by surprise. I frowned, I had given it some thought but now she was here, a real person.

"Well I liked your Grandmother's name, Annalaya," he tilted his head in thought and looked at tiny girl in my arms, he smiled broadly and kissed me happily.

"It's perfect, just right for our little angel," I sighed and lent against Edward's hard body, everything seemed right again now but I knew it wasn't, somehow I had just brought in a vampire-Human hybrid to our already strange world. I desperately needed to talk with my father, who would be making himself ill at this rate, yet for some reason I dreaded this, though I'm not sure why exactly, maybe beacuse I faintly remember Edward saying something about moving in with him. And I was positive Edward hadn't forgotten about that...

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

My head was still pounding but less so now. My memory of the incident was blurry but I know something bad happened to Bella, and of course that leech would blame me. But was it my fault? If I couldn't remember, then how can I be sure that I didn't just snap and killed her with one blow? Oh God, Bella can't be dead! That bloodsucker would have saved her, I know it, but how? There was only one obvious choice I could see for him and that meant Bella was now my mortal enemy, how strange. I sat up a bit too quickly and my head rushed with blood, I had to collaspe to recover, then the door swung open and in a white coat stood Edward's 'father', Carlisle. He looked pleased I was up.

"Hello Jacob. Nice rest?" I growled angrily at him, he frowned though it was an amused frown. This just made me madder, how could he be amused? I glared at the wall so not to make eye contact. I heard papers rustling, and Carlisle tutting his tongue. "OK, you will be better in a few days. You will just be experiencing quite bad head-rushes, as just seen." He smiled at my stupid attemp to sit up, I was so glad I could go, wait, home? I was in hospital? Carlisle must have noticed my panic because he walked over, and put what he thought was a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm the only one apart from Billy who's been in here; you're safe at the moment just don't go asking the nurse to show you how to use their thermometers!" I scowled out him and his crappy jokes, though out of the corner of my eye I spied a young nurse who smiled shyly at me.

"How's Bella?" My voice was high and nervous which made me blush.

"Fine, no thanks to you. Honestly Jake, what were you going to do, kill her? I highly doubt that you'd do it directly but if Edward hadn't got there in time, two lives would have been lost." I looked at the floor guiltily.

"Boy or girl?" I whispered.

" A girl, Annalaya I believe they've chosen," he smiled like a proud father would, I guess he was. In a sense Edward, the others, and now Bella and Anna were all his children. He had every right to be very proud. I nodded at him and he turned on his heel and left. I was alone to ponder on my thoughts, a dangerous idea now that I had discovered last night was a_ "No thanks to me"_ kind of thing. My head hung and lay back trying to escape back into sleeps calming grip.

**OK I know it took like forever and it's very short but the next chapter will be longer, it's all coming to an end though :(**


	9. Home Coming

My talk with Charlie happened sooner than I thought it would. It was late when he got off of work and decided to visit in the morning, which gave me more time to think about what I was going to say.

"Dad, I'm moving in with Edward," I practiced aloud but it didn't seem that easy, nothing ever was. Carlisle had sent everyone back to school once they had all visited,which Edward was particually grumpy about but I reassured him I was in the best place a klutz could be. Although I did miss him terribly I got to spend more time with Anna, just the two of us. It took some time for my brain to process that this, tiny, little, perfect baby was _my_ daughter. The Secret Impossible. I smiled as she lay sleeping in arms after a feed. She was so delicate, so breakable; I finally understood Edward's reluctence when it came to me, though Anna maybe breakable she's not as soft as Edward thought. I closed my eyes, and rested my head back, I was exhusted, but just then a nurse shuffled in to take Anna back to the Care Unit and Carlisle came in followed by a awful looking Charlie. His hair was thinner than I remembered, his face was pale and blank, under his eyes were shadows that could have rivelled the Cullens; he had obviously been crying but there where no more tears as he hugged me tightly without any.

"Dad!" I shouted at him before he released his grip, cupping my face and gazing into my eyes. The happiness in his sparkled brightly and a broad smile covered his face giving it new life.

"Bella! Oh Bella, I thought the worst when Rosalie phoned me but you were in the best hands... Carlisle," he turned to look at Carlisle, who was pretending to read notes, looked up too. "I can never thank you enough, if it weren't for your expert skill I don't know what would have happened." Carlisle eyes flicked to mine and I gave him a grateful smile, he knew I'd thank him properly later.

"Charlie it's my job. I see you might want a second I'll be back in about ten minutes," turning on his heels he swept from the room like a doctor from TV, off to save the world. I bet Carlisle would, and could if he tried. Charlie's sigh brought me from my day-dream of Carlisle saving the world.

"Bella I'm so glad you're alright, I can't imangine what I would have done if anything worse had happened, try picturing telling your mother!" My eyes widened, mom would flip out totally and try and bring me back, only to tell me off and kill me for doing it in the first place. Shaking his head Dad thought for a second then remembered what he was going to say, but it looked like it took a lot of effort, it must be bad... Or embrassing. "Now Bells, I know you are now a new mother but just think about arangments carefully. I know it's natural to want to spend every second with Edward but really, was so bad with staying at home?" I instantly knew this was about him being alone rather than me leaving him for good. I was about to make a speech about age and maturaity and crap, but it felt old and useless. If I was ready I didn't need to waste my breath on worthless words, I had to get out there, try and probably fail a lot. But someday I would suceed and Charlie would see letting me go was the best thing he could have done.

"Dad, I'm not gonna give you a big speech, but please just let me stay with Edward, just for a while. You have to let me try, fail and try again, it's the only way I'll learn. Plus I would have Carlisle there, knowing me that will be the bonus of the century!" We both laughed, then he hugged me tight I saw tears welling once agin in his eyes but strangely mine wouldn't come, maybe it was just a Dad thing, all the crying.

"Bella, you are more grown up than I realised. I guess, just this once I could let go of the little girl with pig tails and see what she became: the most wonderful woman ever," we hugged for what seemed like forever, the springs behind my eyes jolting into life. Sparkling trails were left on my cheeks when the tears stopped and they were considerably cold on my warm face. I heard the door open and Carlisle appeared smiling at the scene before him. Charlie hastily wiped his eyes, trying to remove any evidence that he had actually been crying; I rolled my eyes at the back of his head and Carlisle, who bit his tongue to stop from laughing slightly, gave me a mock scolding look. "Thanks Carlisle, for everything. I better get going, I love you Bella," Dad kissed my forehead softly before leaving the room and an uncomfortable emptiness behind.

"Love you too," I whispered as the door closed and an mock-annoyed look spread on Carlisle face.

"Bella that was very rude, you shouldn't pull faces at your father," I just grinned at him playfully. "Now from what Alice tells me I should get Edward to collect your belongs and move them to our house?" I threw myself round Carlisle who sudden intake of breath showed that it had surprised him, but he put his arms round me and hugged back. I was so happy, I was floating in the clouds; realised how wrong Edward was about there being no vampire heaven. It was right here on Earth with the people we love the most: Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, me and Edward. And now, now we had a new task, parenthood. Something no vampire has ever had to truly face before. I tried to picture how the family would react. Rosalie would move out before I got there, Emmet would follow after about a day later. Alice would be over-enthusiastic before discovering how much work a baby was, Edward would most likely take his first sleep in about ninety years; the only one I saw being any _real_ help was Esme. She had lost her baby and now this was another chance I guess, being given to her to be mother, a _grand_mother. Carlisle smiled, stood up and check over some of the bleeping machines, which I would probably still hear for the rest of time now. "Right, I'll get someone to collect your stuff. Edward will come and get you after school, he's _not_ allowed to ditch today, to take you home. I'll be back quite late so, unless you're still up I'll see you tomorrow." The door closed behind his white coat, cutting it from veiw. I sighed deeply, this was way too much to handle and I fell asleep in a matter of moments once I had gotten comfortable.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I couldn't concentrate at school, even more so than usual. My mind was with Bella in the hospital, with Anna, with my whole future basically. Carlisle had text me to get someone to move all Bella's belongings to our house, but Alice was two steps ahead and had already planned to take Jasper over there right after school. Today Rosalie was in a foul mood, all she did was shout loud and unnecessary profanities at me in her mind, making me want to bang my head in with a very large, jagged rock. Emmet was quiet, I knew he wanted to stay and help Bella but if Rosalie left he would have to follow.

In history I wasn't with it at all and my teacher asked me the name of someone, I knew it but my brain was switched off I said_ "Annalaya,"_ by accident; he frowned at me before realisng I wasn't listening. Then he went ballistic, but I only noticed because the girl next to me went white with terror, it was quite amusing really... I got one of my very rare detentions, it was probably my second in my time here. I noted the first I got was again, from this infuriating history teacher; we were learning about the time when I was born, the time I grew up in and when the influenza hit. He was explaining it in very sketchy details, most wrong and I snapped and shouted at him, explaining what really happened before I could control this wave of emotion that the subject always brought. He had glared at me before asking how I knew, since I couldn't say I was alive during this period I stayed quite quiet and he had this smug, disgusting look on his face before sending me away. That look returned today as I trudged out of the classroom up to the principal's office and on the way up I met Jasper also going to the office.

"Jasper? What did you do?" I laughed, Jasper never got in trouble; he was loved by all the teachers slightly more than I because although we were both highly intelligent, Jasper's quiet nature just made him an easier person to have around than me. He smiled half-heartedly and gave me his slip_. Jasper Hale: Aggressive behaviour towards other students_. The signature I recognised as one of the Maths teacher's. I glanced up at Jasper and before I could asked what_ aggressive behaviour _meant excatly a replay formed in his mind: A window had blown the scent of the girl next to him into the air and before he could take control his instincts kicked in and he slammed her against the wall, his teeth about to bite into her neck when he stopped and managed calmed himself. He then stood up and walked to the teachers' desk took the signed slip and left without a word. I sighed, and looked at Jasper's sad eyes; he was very upset and it was radiating off of him.

"You stopped though. You didn't do any harm to her or anyone else. Don't worry about what people will say, you should be proud you controlled yourself so well. You're not as weak as you make yourself believe you are." Jasper smiled softly before we walked together to find what fate lay instore from the principal.

* * *

After school I drove 100mph to the hospital, almost literally; my excitment was barely containable. But as I pulled up I saw Billy Black and Jacob walk out, Jacob looked fine apart from an unnoticable black line of stitches on his head; stupid mutt. I growled and it got louder and more violent. My whole body started to shake with anger, before a tap on the window brought me back, though my growl was still softly sounding. Carlisle was frowning at me worriedly, arms crossed and a very serious expression his face.

"Sorry, I'm just so mad at that..." I said as I got out but the growl started again so I couldn't finish. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and I reluctantly relaxed then followed him into the large white building. Approaching Bella's room I finally relaxed completely, my growl falling away completely, replaced by a smile and when my arms were around her, what I could only describe as a purr. Bella giggled at the strange sound and I made it considerably louder, the vibrations from my chest were surprisingly strong.

"I like this new noise. Since when could you do it?" Bella asked curiously, her head resting on my vibrating chest.

"Since just now," I laughed back at her. She smiled broadly in a way that made my heart melt into her chocolate pools for eyes.

"Good I'm the first on to hear it then. I'm very honoured!" I chuckled at her answer and swept her into a passionate kiss, when we broke apart she was left in an adorable daze. I led her from the hospital room, to the entrance where Carlisle was waiting, Anna in his arms. He grinned at me, handing Anna to Bella with gentle movements I knew he was over-analysing.

"I'll see you around two OK?" Carlisle had a long shift tonight, so he wouldn't be home until late tonight. "Tell Esme for me, please?" I agreed readily.

I turned and saw Bella was in her own world with Anna, I could have watched her forever but instead I thanked Carlisle and steered Bella to the car so we could go home and start being a real family. She held Annalaya tightly to her body all the way home and the couple times did her eyes flicker up from the small face that had mesmorised her. We were home in a matter of minutes and I saw Alice beaming in the door way; she was _very_ excited and I began to tense up slightly. As soon as Bella stepped out the car Alice was on her, her voice was just a soft, high hum to Bella's ears, but I heard all of her complete chitter-chatter she was saying. I grabbed Bella's stuff from the boot and walked in, what was waiting inside shocked me slightly. Alice had decorated the whole living room with congratulations banners, and once again like at the fatal birthday party bowls of rose petals in water, but closer inspection led to the discovery of plastic bowls, not deadly glass ones. Anna was already snatched from Bella and cradled in Alice's arms, she was still talking at a too fast speed, but too excited to notice Bella's obvious confusion.

"Ok Alice, you've had long enough now slow down so Bella can actually understand you," I only said this once and Alice had stopped for good, she clapped a hand to her mouth with an apologetic look. Bella laughed and forgave her before noticing something was missing, something very important. I quickly calmed her before she could start up a painc, and by the grace of God Esme walked in with Anna being rocked in her motherly arms. Bella breathed out loudly and relaxed from her tense, scared stance.

"Oh darlings, she beautiful! Just perfect!" Esme kissed and hugged both Bella and I, then handed Anna back, who slowly opened her tiny, delicate hand and clasped it round my finger. Next her eyes blinked open, they were elegant and sleek like Bella's but the real shock was when they opened fully and the colour of her irises was shown; One eye was emerald green, as mine had been. The other chocolate brown, a hint of golden here and there, but mainly the same soulful brown as Bella's.

"Wow!" Alice gasped at the sight, Alice was the only one of the family who, until now, had never seen soemone with real multicoloured eyes.

"Oh Edward! That's... amazing," Bella breathed.

"What is?" Emmet burst in then took in what we were staring at. "Cool! I've only see one person who had eyes like that, except they were blue and green so the contrast wasn't so amazing," He sat down next to me, his gaze full of love, something I hadn't expected. Even from Jasper I wasn't expecting half the emotional response given; they had all fallen for this small creature who was just as much a part of our family as Bella was now. I took a deep breath and fished something from my pocket. I knelt infront of Bella and her eyes filled with confusion, until I brought a small, black velvet box in which held the most impotant statment of my eternal life.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you, accept my hand in marriage?" She gasped loudly, the only noise except for the two fluttering heart (which was about to become three if she waited any londer.)

"Edward, I-I- Of course I will!" Esme took Anna from her arms and Bella flung her arms around my neck, I kissed her long and hard. This was the beginning of a never-ending era, the Bella Cullen era...

**OK that's the end, I hope you enjoyed! Home Alone is up (my attempt at a 'lemon') and if you're major Blaine/Klaine fans then go read my other story as I've given up Twilight in favour for standards :L Thanks for reading, review!**


End file.
